Fan:Black Dragoria
The Black Dragoria is a creature of evil and mere legends, except despite what many fears and nightmares hold, it is indeed as real as real can be. Having evolved from billion year old reptiles introduced to an artificial landscape near the central regions of the Galaxy, the Black Dragoria quickly took roost as the most powerful natural lifeform to ever exist. Even though it evolved naturally and despite the lack of sentience, it's powers are equivalent to that of a demi-god in terms of it's capabilities to completely destroy space around it. It's most unique feature, however, is it's signature four wings it has. How it even flies or moves with such a unique build remains to be seen, but one thing is for sure, be sure to watch the skies for one a single one of these appear, as soon everything turns into a giant swarm of them hoarding all over the places. Digimon World: Jade Version It makes a cameo in the end of the first D-Reaper related quest in the game. After Ligermon finishes off the D-Reaper and dies from using the Gaia Genesis Cannon, the D-Reaper revives itself for a moment from having used the remaining particles of energy from the cannon blast. However, soon a Black Dragoria appears on a skyscraper, and soon the entire casts sees that they're swarming into the scene like mad, all gathering like a flock of crows, "as if they were summoned to gather here....." remarked by Takato, who appears to be somewhat familiar with them somehow. Soon enough the D-Reaper finds itself under attack by tens to thousands of Black Dragorias, and any trace of it remaining is promptly destroyed as Black Dragoria's completely overwhelm both the main D-Reaper and it's agents. In a later questline, which is meant to take place several years later in the Tamers Universe, the D-Reaper appears again, but this time in a new form, but how remains a mystery. When everyone goes to fight it, the player's Dragoramon, which is required for this quest, will notice a Black Dragoria in the sky, it's body glowing with a powerful aura as it's skin appears cracked. Furious as to knowing what's going on, Dragoramon goes to attack but is promptly degenerated down to Rainboramon in a single attack. The Black Dragoria is faced as the main boss of the quest, as the D-Reaper joins your temporary party to deal with what was messing with it's own mind. The Black Dragoria, surprisingly, speaks saying it was merely giving the D-Reaper a taste of it's own medicine. In the initial battle using the D-Reaper against it, the first chance the Black Dragoria gets to move will completely obliterate the D-Reaper in a single shot, and also destroy it as shown in the cutscene afterwards. Dragoramon then promptly digivolves back into it's normal state at that point, and then after receiving mocking comments from the Black Dragoria, digivolves into Dragoramon X and easily defeats the Black Dragoria. The quest ends with a glimpse of another game project being shown as the Black Dragoria survived the battle, and it's shatters to reveal another, much more powerful being underneath, his only line being a "Yessssss...." before his glowing red eyes are shown. This specific scene is different depending on certain factors. If the save file of a certain game is present on the harddrive/memory card, then it will show exactly who is formed from the shedded Black Dragoria, and in addition to that, if that save file has a certain quest completion rank, then this will trigger the start of a new quest.